


Body Work

by Meduseld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, Feelings, M/M, dealing with Steve's new body and all that entails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Steve's new body.





	Body Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2014. I'm only just moving in my stuff from Tumblr. [Come say hi!](http://meduseld.tumblr.com/)

“This isn’t working, is it?” Steve asks, chewing his lip, half naked in the lamplight.

“What? No. I mean…it’s working” Bucky fumbles, but Steve’s face has cracked open, that old familiar expression of hurt Bucky knows so well jarring with the golden planes of the body that Bucky barely knows.

 _‘You’re so beautiful’_ Bucky had whispered back in Brooklyn, when they were so, so young not so long ago, spanning his hands on a body he could trace from memory. Steve’s still beautiful now.

But god, what a terrible beauty.

Bucky struggles not to find it alien, and it shows. “You don’t have to…” Steve says, jaw clenched, moving to the end of the bed.

He looks at the floor.

“Steve” he starts, doesn’t know how to finish. He puts his hand on that golden shoulder. “It’s, I’m…different, now. I’d understand if” _if you don’t want me. If you don’t love me anymore_.

Bucky hooks his chin on Steve’s shoulder, shaking his head.

He’s done it a million times, but Steve is so much bigger now.

It’s like coming home to find someone has rearranged all your furniture. Everything’s still there but nothing’s the same.

“Don’t say that. You don’t quit on your pals, Steve. Besides, what would you do without me?” A old joke, under new strain.

Steve stays quiet for a minute, then shifts towards Bucky. One of his hands moves cautiously to his back, Steve still getting used to how much bigger it is.

“We can try again” Bucky offers, but Steve shakes his head.

“Not tonight. Just. Stay here.” Bucky nods, and they try to fit their bodies together on the cot. Less than a year ago it would have been as easy as breathing. Tonight, they fit awkwardly.

They still stay like that all night.  


End file.
